The Sabotaged Race
Note: This is not related to any Piston Cup race! This is a 2016 Piston Cup Australia where WGP-like explosions happen due to the fuel and the race is sabotage. Hope this short is good and commentary is by Bob and Darrell and not Chick and Natalie. All next-gens, except Cruz, race here. It's held at Florida. Trivia # Everyone use their American voices. Transcript Darrell: AND THE FLORIDA 500 IS GO! Good luck to all next gens and McQueen! Boogity, boogity, boogity boys! Let's go racing! In fact, boogity, boogity, boogity Australia! (many laps later) Bob: It's lap 120 and no major accident, Jackson and Lightning fight for the lead! (Suddenly Next Gen Clutch Aid makes strange engine sounds) NGCA: Huh? What was that? AHHH! (spins and crashes with small flames visible like in WGP) Bob: And Next Gen Clutch Aid CRASHES? How did that happen! Darrell: It looks like his engine got crazy, small flames came out of him and he spun out. Probably an engine issue Bob: This sounds awfully familiar Darrell. Darrell: Two laps after Clutch Aid's mysterious engine blowout- Steve(sound): AHHHHHHH! Bob: Steve Lapage! He has same problem Lightning: Jackson did you hear that that's the second racer! Jackson: Yeah I did and why should I care. Lightning: Ok Chase? Ryan? We should find out what's going on. I think something like this has happened before. Ryan: Yeah your right we cannot have any more racers explode like that. Chase: Let's hope that was it. Conrad(sound): Oh no guys! Its happening to me! NGLL:(sound) Me too! Both: OH NO! Darrell: Not good! two more racers fall victim to the mystery event. It seems lap every few laps either one or two racers fall victim to engine trouble. (8 laps later) Darrell: Eight laps later and Next Gen Carbon Cyber, Eric, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee, Cam and Richie have all fallen victims! Lightning: Guys this is not good at all! Ryan: Yeah! (sound) Lightning and Chase: RYAN! Ryan: AHHHH! Jonas:(sound) OH NO PLEASE NO! Paul(sound): Not good! Lightning: This confirms my worst fear. Its a sabotage like the world grand prix! Chase: Your right. Should we change out fuel Jackson: I actually agree with you all for once. Maybe we should wait a few laps more to see the cause. Lightning: Ok sounds good. Flip:(sound) AHHHHHHH! Bob: And Flip Dover also falls victim! In about 20 or so laps at least half the field is out! Lightning Mcqueen is also confirmed this is indeed a sabotage. I wonder who will be next Darrell? Darrell: I don't know but this is the WGP nightmare all over again. Barry: Man! Why does someone want to sabotage us though. Tim: I don't know man! Danny: Well we are still safe Harvey: Yeah(sound) Danny: OH NO HARVEY! Harvey: Guys! Just try not to explooooooooooooo(flies away) Chase: Harvey Rodcap is gone too! Lightning: OK that does it! I am changing my fuel(to team radio): Fillmore! change my fuel now! Chase: I will also change my fuel! Jackson: pffft. You really think it's the fuel? I don't believe it. Bob: Interesting. Lightning and Chase are going to change their fuel into regular fuel. That just might work for them. Aaron:(sound): WOAAAAAAAHHHH! Dan:(Sound): Come on why target Gask Its! Bob: More laps passed and almost everyone has fallen! Darrell: It is confirmed that only around 11 racers still remain! Can they avoid the explosion? Ed: How is everyone doing? J.D: (sound) WOAH GUYS! It's HAPPENING! AHHHHHH! Ed: Okay that does, it I'm changing my fuel! Herb: Yeah me too! Tim: Same here. Danny: Yeah. Rich: Count me in (at lap 199) Its lap 199 and only Lightning, Jackson, Chase, Danny, Herb, Ed, Rich and Tim still running! Lightning: Jackson you should have changed your fuel! your lucky you are still running! it will happen any time! (Then it did. A bomb like explosion with Jackson boosting and flying high and high in the air and SLAMMING into the ground almost crushed totally.) Bob: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JACKSON! Darrell: Lightning wins with six others finishing! But who is behind this and also poor Jackson! to be continued in part 2